


11 Reasons You’ll Definitely Regret Finding Roommates On Craigslist by Icefall [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Epistolary, Gen, Humor, POV Outsider, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: An intrepid Buzzfeed reporter rents a spare bedroom in Manhattan.
Relationships: Isaac Dian/Miria Harvent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	11 Reasons You’ll Definitely Regret Finding Roommates On Craigslist by Icefall [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [11 Reasons You’ll Definitely Regret Finding Roommates On Craigslist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654586) by [Icefall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefall/pseuds/Icefall). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2020/11%20Reasons%20You%27ll%20Definitely%20Regret%20Finding%20Roommates%20On%20Craigslist%20by%20Icefall.mp3)

**Fic** : [11 Reasons You’ll Definitely Regret Finding Roommates On Craigslist by Icefall ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654586)  
**Length** : 0:08:46  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2020/11%20Reasons%20You%27ll%20Definitely%20Regret%20Finding%20Roommates%20On%20Craigslist%20by%20Icefall.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for hosting!


End file.
